The present invention relates to a splashproof construction for a portable type electronic device.
In a portable type electronic device, electric power is supplied from a battery pack, which is removably mounted on a main unit of the device. In the portable type electronic devices used so far, no consideration has been given off the use of the devices in the outdoor applications when it is raining, and there has been no adequate sealing means between the removable battery pack and the main unit of the device. In particular, when a removable unit is mounted on the main unit of the device, a plane contact portion is structurally present between the removable unit such as the battery pack and the main unit of the device, while there has been no adequate means for plane sealing to make the plane contact portion easily and conveniently removable. In a portable type electronic device using a nickel-hydrogen battery pack, it is not possible to closely seal the nickel-hydrogen battery pack because hydrogen gas is generated in charging. Therefore, no special consideration has been given to the sealing between the main unit of the portable type electronic device and the battery pack in the conventional type portable electronic devices, and such devices are not designed in the splashproof construction.
With the diversification of the demands of the users in recent years, a splashproof function is now required for the portable electronic devices so that the devices can be used conveniently in the outdoor applications even when it is raining.